herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gan Ning
|enemies = |type of hero = Warrior}} Gan Ning (Chinese: 甘寧) is the minor protagonist in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is a military general who serving under the warlord Sun Quan. Biography Gan Ning was said to be a brutal murderer who often commit a crime, he indulged his men and robbed each other's wealth, even the thief is the chief of the officer. Gan Ning is an malevolent and stubborn man, he looks like a vigilante and knight. Although he is not very exaggerated in thinking of it, they only knew that it was endless and unmeans. Gan Ning ordered that he would recruit a whimsical man under his leadership, as well as robbery and search for life, they were usually brought many items on their own bodies and used bows or arrows. Initially, Gan Ning first served the warlord Liu Yan, but shared a condition and accepted each motion to take the lead, these feelings can be considered astonishing. Gan Ning familiarly wants to waste these time to persuade many civilians and worship them, but would bring more than 800 people to served Liu Biao. In the meantime, Gan Ning later went to share cooperation with Huang Zu, he absolutely recognized his commission and presently treated himself as one of Huang Zu's subordinates. So he betrayed Huang Zu because of quarrels with him, Gan Ning thought that Sun Quan is a glorious military leader. After killing Ling Tong's father, Ling Cao, at the Battle of Xiakou, Gan Ning invited Cai Mao to betray Huang Zu, but he did not accept and reported to Huang Zu what had happened. Although Gan Ning is crossed the river to meet Sun Quan, he was attacked by Huang Zu and his troops. Sun Quan beaters saw the case and Wu's troops went to help Gan Ning, who eventually killed Huang Zu. While Cai Mao could escape as he was joins with Cao Cao, but later on, in the Battle of Chibi, he was killed by Ling Tong. When he confronted Cao Ren in Nanjun but failed to attacked, Gan Ning proposed a plan and immediately got the city and went along there. At the time, there are only a few hundred troops under the command and even if they get the newly recruited soldiers, they were only full of thousands. Cao Ren ordered six thousand people to surround him, Gan Ning was attacked for several days in a row. The enemy forces set up a high-rise building, the arrow was shot into the city like a rain and generals were afraid, but Gan Ning made such a terrible laugh. One sent someone to report the situation to Zhou Yu, but Zhou Yu adopted Lu Meng's plan and led the way. Cao Ren's losses were more than half and fled overnight, he was intercepted on the way and lost more than 300 horses. Zhou Yu pursued the victory and prepared to make a decision with Cao Cao's army, Cao Ren did not dare to fight again and the whole army decided to withdraw. Sun Quan's 70,000 confrontation made Gan Ning the leader of the 3,000 troops and was ordered to face the Wei army before the camp. However, Sun Quan take a book to Gan Ning and let him attack the Wei forces in the night, in fact, Gan Ning only had more than a hundred heroic warriors. Seemingly the aims in the ahead, Sun Quan and Gan Ning mandatory as eats even all the healthy foods, which is a less of the meats so they now give to their armies. At the hygiene, Gan Ning was determined to pour two glasses of wine and let the governor drink it on. However, the government was so getting rid of the unneed to blunt by degrees. As a result, Gan Ning is obediently to holding a bright knife on his knee, not afraid of death at all. When Gan Ning and his generals are destined to think of a solution, they were actually very satisfied with Sun Quan. Toasting with his men and led many forces to besiege Cao Cao's forces, Gan Ning is preparing to clear Cao Cao's weapons and return to kill the besotted enemies. Gan Ning shall of remained a ruse slicker it he so quite to do it by within foiled resisters in animosity, Cao Cao should nothing to relieve him. Gan Ning is unwilling to abandon his confession, no matter how much suffering who can easily escape, he still fears them and Cao Cao almost make up mistakes. Gan Ning is continues to participate in many battles for Wu, including the Battle of Ruxukou against Cao Cao, and the Battle of Fan Castle against Guan Yu. He is killed by Shamoke at the battle of Yiling. Personality Gan Ning is a man of action who doesn't like to adjust to proper etiquette. Wild and fearless, he is merely satisfied with a good brawl in battle. He's confident in his abilities and, though he seems arrogant, he has a kind head on his shoulders and knows when to rely on teamwork. While he especially seem just likes his private army of sailors and they fondly call him "Big Bro". Trivia *Gan Ning also appears as a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. *Gan Ning is one of the recurring boss characters in the Knights of Valour series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Wrathful Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Good Category:Arrogant Category:Parents Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Military Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Rivals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Pirates Category:Book Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Strategists Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Right-Hand Category:Scapegoat Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Tricksters Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Dreaded Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Self-Aware Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Strong-Willed Category:Lethal Category:Chaste Category:Protectors Category:Charismatic Category:Rogues Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Outright Category:Determinators Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Wealthy Category:Vigilante Category:Insecure Category:Nemesis Category:Misguided Category:Sidekicks Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Animal Kindness Category:Control Freaks Category:Thieves